This invention relates to a self-propelled pedestrian-controlled tractor for towing helicopters.
As is known, helicopters, whether of the skid-mounted or wheel-mounted types, require to be moved to and from, between a hangar and hardstand, or between different areas of a hardstand.
Also known is that to move wheel-mounted helicopters, no specific towing vehicles have been provided heretofore, the operation being performed with the aid of an all-purpose tractor to which a helicopter would be hooked for towing.
However, such procedures can endanger the helicopter integrity owing to the unavoidable transversely applied stresses which are imposed on the axle of its steering wheel.
Furthermore, said axle may also undergo in towing to undesired longitudinal stresses which may harm its structure.